Conversation
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: One Shot AWE Deleted Scene. Elizabeth has a talk with Jack over her betrayal. Takes place before the conversation she has with Will in the movie. This is not a Sparrabeth romance. Just two fellow pirates talking.


Elizabeth Swann sat on the bottom of the steps to the rum celler. So many thoughts were running through her head. These past few months had been very stressful, and it didn't look like it was about to get better any time soon. The man she loved had refused to talk to her on the voyage to rescue Jack, and now, after finding out that she was the one responsible for Jack's demise, he would likely call off their engagement. Jack obviously hated her, as he had every right to. What kind of monster was she, to send someone, who had saved her life more than once, to their death? She had tried to convince herself that it was to save Will and the rest of the crew, which part of it was, but the other part was cowardice. Elizabeth was afraid of death. Afraid of the Kraken. Afraid that she would die before she were to be married. Jack was right. She was a pirate. At the time, he didn't seem angry with her, or even hurt. He seemed almost... proud. Like he expected this from her. But then, when they found him, he had glared at her, and revealed what she did to the rest of the crew. None of the crew really seemed to catch on, except for Will. What in the world would her father think? He wasn't exactly fond of Jack, but he knew deep down, that Captain Sparrow was a good man for a pirate, and that even he, himself, wouldn't have forced him to go down with the ship. Elizabeth wiped her eyes. She missed her father. She missed being happy with Will, and she missed Jack's friendship. If it weren't for Cutler Beckett ruining her and Will's wedding day, then they would be happily married by now, and Jack would have figured out a way to settle his debt with Davy Jones, and he would be free. Will and Jack had needed each other's help. Will needed Jack's compass so that she and him would not be hanged for helping an outlaw escape, and Jack needed Will's help to get the key to the Dead Man's Chest from Davy Jones. Things went even worse when Davy Jones refused to send Will back to the Black Pearl, and told Jack he had three days to find him ninety-nine other souls. At first, Will and Elizabeth had thought that Jack traded Will in his place just to save his own skin, but they found out the truth from Gibbs. That wasn't Jack's intention at all. Yes, Jack was afraid for his life, and afraid of the Kraken, but his only intention was for Will to go over to the Flying Dutchman to find the key, but his plan backfired.

Footsteps were heard behind her. She stood up and saw Jack standing there. He wasn't smiling, nor frowning. He had a blank look on his face.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Swann."

He brushed past her, walked over to the shelf, and pulled out a bottle of rum. Rum. The one thing he missed more than the sea. He turned to walk back up the stairs, but Elizabeth blocked them.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"I'm not really in the mood to talk at the moment."

"Jack, please."

He sighed. What did she want from him now? What could she possibly want? To finish the job? Why did this woman hate him so? He hadn't been angry with her at first, but when he first arrived in the Locker, before he started having hallucinations, he had thought about what she did to him. Her betrayal hurt worse than Hector Barbossa's. Bloody Hector was lucky Jack didn't leave him in the Locker. Who knows what his horrible hallucinations would be like? Probably like without his monkey.

"I'm sorry, Jack, all right? I know I said I wasn't, but I am. You probably won't believe me, but it's the truth. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't. I was hoping that everything would go back to normal after we rescued you."

"Did ya now? Listen, dearie, you sent me to me death. You're lucky I didn't run you through with me sword the second I saw ye again. I don't care if you're sorry or not. You did what ye did, an' you can't change that. Soon, this whole mess with Jones and Beckett will be over and you an' Will can go back to Port Royale and become man and wife. You will never have to see or hear from me again."

Elizabeth was heartbroken by Jack's words. It was obvious, he wasn't going to accept her apology. She needed to make it up to him. She needed to make it up to Will. There were a lot of people she cared about that she betrayed, and she wanted to set things right.

"Jack, what if I could do something to make it up to you? I could clean your cabin. Kill Barbossa again after this whole ordeal is over. His death I will really not be sorry for."

"You don' need to make it up to me, Elizabeth. I don' want you, too."

Jack brushed past her, and went up the steps, without looking back. She sighed, and sat back down. He wasn't going to forgive her. Never. Would Will?


End file.
